The present disclosure relates generally to a track system for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, compact track loaders, etc.) include a cab configured to house an operator and a chassis configured to support the cab. The chassis is also configured to support tracks to facilitate movement of the work vehicle relative to a ground surface. Certain work vehicles utilize metal tracks to drive the work vehicle. Metal tracks may have greater longevity and provide more traction than rubber tracks. However, the ground speed of a work vehicle utilizing metal tracks may be limited (e.g., to limit stress on the links between segments of the metal tracks), and the metal tracks may transmit vibrations to the cab of the work vehicle. Other work vehicles utilize rubber tracks to drive the work vehicle. Rubber tracks may enable the work vehicle to move at a higher ground speed than a work vehicle that utilizes metal tracks, and the rubber tracks may absorb vibrations, thereby increasing occupant comfort. However, the longevity and the traction of rubber tracks may be less than the longevity and the traction of metal tracks. Unfortunately, because metal tracks and rubber tracks are typically driven at different speeds and/or because metal tracks and rubber tracks have different interfaces for mounting to wheel assemblies, metal tracks and rubber tracks are typically not interchangeable.